Maze Runner The Scorch Trials Alternate Ending
by SeaBasinKyogre2567
Summary: Alternate ending to the Maze Runner The Scorch Trials movie. I suck at summaries, I know.


**A/N Hey, everybody. So I went to see the new Maze Runner The Scorch Trials movie a month ago and I found it to be a very good movie in my opinion. But I wasn't quite sure about how the movie ended in a cliffhanger. If you haven't seen the movie already, I recommend you do so. I'm not gonna spoil the whole movie details. Anyway, this story will involve the aftermath of the ambush by WCKD at the Right Arm base, and Thomas and the remaining survivors will ultimately make a plan to launch an all out final attack on WCKD, rescue the Immunes, rebuild civilization, and end WCKD's experiments and trials for good and forever.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing these characters. All of it belongs to novelist James Dashner.**

In the morning, following the ambush attack that left the base almost wiped out, Thomas announces that he was gonna rescue the Immunes, save civilization, and bring down WCKD and their experiments and their trials for good. The following day, Newt meets with Thomas inside a tent. "So, what's this plan that you have in mind?" asked Newt. "I don't know yet. But we have to prepare every weapon that is left on the base. Remember, it's not about us anymore, Newt, it's about saving the others from being experimented on, we will get those kids that we left behind, and we will bring down WCKD for good," answered Thomas. "I have one question, how does that female doctor know you?" said Newt. "Before I was sent to the maze, Mary Cooper used to work for WCKD, I had told her everything that she needed to know what WCKD's true plans were, and I became her informant soon after," said Thomas. "Okay, when you have a plan, gather the others, and tell us what your master plan is," said Newt as he leaves the tent. Thomas continues questioning himself why would Teresa had purposefully betray him and his friends like that. He brushes the question aside, and he slowly began to remember his mother, who had left him at a WCKD camp while he was young during the deadly Flare disease outbreak, and WCKD coming into existence. Thomas quickly shook off the memory, not wanting to remember why his mother would do such a thing to him. Rage slowly began to consume Thomas and it slowly causes him to draw out his anger and hatred towards Teresa for betraying his trust, and he was not going to forgive her for her actions. Thomas steps out of the tent and Harriet calls out to him. "Thomas, can we talk?" asked Harriet. "If this is about how the doctor knows me, I told Newt the same answer," responded Thomas. "No, it's something else," said Harriet. Thomas senses something that Harriet wants to talk to him about, he was not gonna be ready to answer any of her questions. "Yeah, sure," said Thomas as he and Harriet walk to the burnt out campfire. "So what did you remember about the maze?" she asked. "I remembered I was placed in the box, I was being ascended up to the Glade, I had no memories of my past and my name, but I got my name back soon after, I remembered there were Grievers, mechanical monsters, and I watched my friends die, after the Glade's destruction, I decided to lead the surviving Gladers to escape the maze, two of my friends died, after escaping, we ended up in a research lab, saw the dead bodies of scientists, watched a video recording, slowly started to remember that Earth was scorched by the increased sun activity, followed by the Flare that consumed the entire human population around the world, soon, Gally appeared, having been stung by a Griever, he had a gun pointing at me, all of a sudden, I saw blood coming out of my best friend Chuck, he saved my life, I cried and watched him slowly die, I made a promise that I would return him to his parents when the whole maze is over, and he soon died from blood loss, and that was it," said Thomas. "I'm sorry to hear that, it was the same but different story during my time in the maze with Aris and Sonya," said Harriet.

Three hours later...

Three hours after having a chat with Harriet, Thomas was in the tent alone, writing down the plan that he came up with on final attack on WCKD. Thomas goes outside and stands by a hill, and calls out to everybody. "Everybody, three hours after coming up with different plans, I have finally got one," announced Thomas.

 **Well, that concludes the alternate ending of The Scorch Trials movie. One thing is for sure, will Thomas and the remaining survivors succeed on bringing down WCKD and end their trials and experiments for good and forever? Be sure to drop those reviews and let me know what you think of it. I know I suck at story introductions. Anyway, that's it and much love to all of you. Stay classy.**


End file.
